Unexpected
by Alley Arlington
Summary: It seems like a normal day in Sandy Hook Elementary until a man walks in with a gun. This fic was written in honor of all those innocent children and brave adults that lost their lives in the Columbine shooting in Colorado. Young!BTR One-Shot


**This fic is in honor of all those that died in the Connecticut shooting.**

**Disclaimer: BTR has never belonged to me. They never will either...**

Logan's P. o. V:

I stare at the clock in math, idly wishing for the day to end. Kendall, James, Carlos and I all sit together. Suddenly, our teacher, Mrs. Alison stops her lecture. We all quiet down and listen. A muffled boom echoes towards the front of the school. Shortly after, another noise is heard. A word travels around the room like wildfire: gunshots. Our teacher motions for us to all be silent. A door across the hall slams. Mrs. Alison motions for all of us to hide under our desks. She turns off the light and locks and barricades the door. My friends all shoot me a terrified look. "What's going on? Why are we hiding?" Carlos whimpers. I reach over and grab his hand.

"Someone in the school has a gun. We will be okay. The police will catch them, and we will be fine," I whisper back. Carlos relaxes slightly.

"Can you see anything?" Kendall asks Carlos. Carlos is right in front of the glass windows that surround the wooden door. Carlos shakes his head.

"Nobody's out there. At least, not that I can see." James lets out a sigh of relief.

"The police are probably here already. We will be getting out soon," James reassures us. I nod, crossing my fingers and praying that his statement would prove true. Suddenly, screaming erupts from across the hall. Our teacher shushes us quickly.

"Do not make a sound. You cannot move, okay? The bad guy will be caught soon," she whispers. The room is instantly silent, and we sit and wait in fear.

The man that I assume is the shooter knocks on the door across the hall. He yells and screams, demanding to be let in. The teacher refuses, and he whirls around. Carlos starts shaking violently, rattling his desk. An insane grin spreads over the gunman's face, and he raises his gun. Carlos gulps and starts to cry. A gunshot rings out, and I hear shattering glass. There is a startled cry, and Carlos slumps to the floor, bleeding from a small hole in his chest. Blood flows out of the dark hole, draining Carlos' face of color. I bite my tongue so hard to keep from crying out that it starts bleeding. Kendall and James look shocked, tears streaming down their faces. Our teacher motions for us all to be quiet. The gunman starts slamming on the door, demanding to be let in. We all freeze, barely breathing. A sudden commotion outside the door causes everyone to hold their breath and pray. It sounds as if the police have finally caught up with the man. There is a gunshot, and the sounds stop. There is a gentle knock on the door. "Police. It's over. The man is dead. You can come out now."

"I need to see your badge. Go to the office and get the key. I am not going to let you in until I have proof of your identity," Mrs. Alison says. We hear footsteps heading down the hall. At last, the man returns. The door swings open, and a police officer is revealed. It only takes a second for me to recognize him.

"Officer Garcia!" Kendall, James, and I all cry out, rushing over to him. We sob into his uniform, allowing our grief to surface. Carlos' dad pulls us into a tight hug.

"Where is my son?" he wonders. We all start sobbing again, pointing to Carlos' limp body. Officer Garcia rushes over to his son's lifeless body, tears streaming down his face. We all look on, silent tears slipping down our cheeks. More police officers enter the room, guiding all of the kids outside. James, Kendall, and I have no choice but to follow. The last thing we see in the room is Officer Garcia cradling his son's body in his arms.

Outside is in complete chaos. Concerned parents are rushing around, screaming, trying to find their children. Teachers are trying to keep their kids together, but the kids are running every direction. I see Mrs. Knight waving to us over the crowd, tears rushing down her cheeks. We all run to her, thankful to be reunited. "Where is Carlos?" she asks. None of us say a word, but she realizes what we mean. She collapses to the ground, crying. "Of all people to be killed, why did it have to be Carlos? He was so innocent and naive!" We all cry against her, bodies shaking with silent sobs. "I'm just glad that I still have you three," she cries, planting kisses on all of our heads. We are ushered back to the car and taken back to our apartment. Once there, we begin to pack up Carlos' things, remembering all of the great times we had together. Officer Garcia drops by later in the day.

"The funeral service for all those that were murdered will be held on Sunday. I hope that all three of you will come," he informs us. We all nod and invite him in. The rest of the day is spent reliving all of the amazing memories that we shared with our deceased friend. Before we know it, it is time to go to sleep.

Sunday morning is beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. The crisp air is invigorating. Mama Knight takes us all to the funeral service. Officer Garcia stands up and gives the eulogy for all those that died. "All of those young, innocent, kids will never achieve their goals. They had their whole life ahead of them; graduation, college, job, marriage, and kids, but that was cut short by a man with a gun. The sorrow caused by this event will live on for years to come, reminding people that the world we live in is not perfect. My heart goes out to all those who lost a child, a friend, or a sibling. Let them live on in your heart, and know that they are in a better place. Even though they are no longer with us, they still left a huge mark on this earth, and they will not be forgotten!" At this point, Officer Garcia is so overcome with emotion that he has to step down. Someone else takes his place, but my mind drifts elsewhere. Carlos' dad is right. The children may not still be here, but they will always live on in our hearts, and they will never be forgotten.

**My heart and sympathy go out to all those affected by this tragedy. Review if you want to!**


End file.
